GatchaShinji
by Arsao Tome
Summary: 18 Years after the second impact Shinji comes back to Tokyo-3 as a member of a new group. Hard T to M, Shinji/Jun pairing.
1. Chapter 1

"Come," was all the letter said a young man was waiting at a train station for his ride. He was a very handsome young man. He had long black hair and blue eyes, he was dressed in a shirt, jeans and sneakers. He carried a duffel bag along with him, he looked at his watch and sighed.

'She's late.' He thought, just then a blue Alpine had zoomed over to him and inside was a gorgeous young woman. She was dressed in a black mini-dress, red jacket and pumps. She had long purple hair and violet eyes.

"Quick, get in!" She said and he did and belted up. They took off and headed for a tunnel. As she was driving, she was sneaking peeks at the young man. 'Oh my god he is gorgeous. This is the commander's son? I expected a wimpy little boy, not an eighteen year old god among hunks.' She thought, he was saying something but she didn't hear him.

"Hello? Capt. Katsuragi?" He said in a soft voice she snapped out of it.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry spaced out for a second there." She said, "what's up?"

"Where exactly are we going?" He said, "are we going to see Gendo?"

"You mean the Commander?"

"No, I mean that asshole that wouldn't care if I was alive or dead. I mean come on, one would think that if you wanted or needed someone for something you'd try to make sure they would be alive so they could do the job for them in the future."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was a week after that man left me, he didn't know it at the time but I wasn't feeling too well. My body was shutting down and I was sent to the hospital, but did he once come and see me? No, he didn't I was taken away from Japan and taken to America. Thank to my Uncle and Aunt, I was saved. So, you'll forgive me if I don't trust him as far as I can throw him." The trip went on with out a hitch and they went to the underground base and of course, Katsuragi got them lost.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As they had reached an elevator, they had met up with a beautiful blond with brown eyes and dressed in a black bathing suit and a white lab coat. "Why must you waste my time Misato?" She said.

"Uh sorry, Ritsuko." She said, "this is Shinji Ikari the third child of the Marduke report." Ritsuko got a good look at him and was stunned.

'THIS is the third child? He's gorgeous!' She thought but she had to keep her composure. "Huh, its nice to meet you Shinji." Shinji took Ritsuko's hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too Dr. Akagi." He said, she was surprised that he knew just who she was. "I make my business to know who I'm going to be working with." They continued to walk to the seventh cage and there they had seen Eva unit 01.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So this is his work?" Said Shinji, just then they heard someone above them.

"CORRECT!" They looked up and saw him, he had short black hair and a goatee. He was dressed in a black bodysuit, white gloves and amber lensed glasses. "It's been a while." Shinji rolled his eyes and looked back at him.

"Not long enough," said Shinji. "So, now you want me back after fourteen years. You want to see me again. Trying to catch up on old times?"

"I have need of you now." He said.

"Why am I not surprised, Mr. Happy has a need for me now. Would it happen to be about tall, dark and ugly out there tearing up the city?"

"How did you…?" Started Ritsuko.

"About the 'angel'?" Finished Shinji, "why do you think there's none on the Western Hemisphere?"

"So you already know how to fight them?" Said Misato, Shinji nodded his head.

"That impossible!" Said Gendo.

"Oh really?" he pressed on his watch. "Falcon-One to base."

This is base Falcon-One, over.

"Send Silver wing"

It's coming sir, over. Just then there was a breach in the wall and a huge white bird mech landed before them. It had silver trim under the wings, a golden beak, blue lenses for eyes.

"Thank you base." He said, "Falcon-One out." They were amazed by the look of the giant bird and then looked back at Shinji.

"What is that thing?" Said Gendo.

"That is the next evolution of mecha to defeat these so-called angels. Ladies and gentlemen, introducing 'Silver wing'." The mecha cried like a huge Falcon, "now if you don't mind I like to slip into something more comfortable." He lifted his arm with his watch on it and said, "Transmute!" Then his clothes were ripped off of his body and all of the sudden he was in a white bodysuit with gold trim, a black scalloped cape with a white lining and silver tips and a white helmet with a blue visor and trim. He also wore black gloves and boots. On his belt was a buckle with a Falcon with its wings spread out. (1)

"What the hell?" Said Misato.

"Oh this?" Said Falcon-One, "this is what my Uncle did to save my life and I couldn't be happier." Gendo was in shock.

"But how, why?" He said.

"Because, they knew you didn't want a child. You wanted a robot, a clone of yourself. Hell, you've already got one of mom so why not complete the set?" just then the entire room shook. The angel was attacking, "well I guess I'll have to go out there and get to work. Silver wing, open the hatch!" Just then the beak of the mighty robot opened and Falcon-One walked inside of it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once inside, he went to the cockpit and grabbed the handle bars. Then Silver wing took off to fight the angel.

Silver wing took off and headed outside, "okay Silver wing It's game time," he said. The angel made its attack and Silver wing dodged all of them. "Fire Falcon missiles."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"What is he doing?" Said Ritsuko, "nothing can penetrate the AT field." Just then the Falcon missiles made a direct hit on the angel and brought it down. "Impossible."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Then he disappeared in to the sun and started to come down, "I am the sword of justice and I shall strike down with vengeful fury!" He said, "FELL MY BLADE! FALCON JUSTICE STRIKE!" it went right through the angel and landed behind the angel with it wings out and cried to the heavens. The angel exploded, "that's how you destroy an angel."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Amazing, simply amazing." Gasped Ritsuko.

"Unreal," said Misato. Gendo was in stunned silence

Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Shinji came back to NERV headquarters to a rousing bout of cheers. The Falcon landed and he got out of the bird and took off his helmet. He shook his hair out and Maya just stared at him, "I hope you were pay attention. There's a test in the morning." He grabbed his bag and got dressed in a jersey, jeans and hi-tops. "Oh by the way, I'm not working for NERV."

"By why not?" Said Ritsuko, "we need you."

"Because, I'm working for someone else." His watch beep. "Hold on I'm beeping." He pressed his watch, "this is Falcon."

[Falcon, we need back at base. Now,] said a voice.

"What's wrong? The newbies in trouble?"

[Wow, how did you guess?] Shinji ran right back to Silver Wing .

"SHINJI GET BACK HERE!" Said Gendo, but Silver Wing was started and took off. "I want to find him and follow him!"

"Yes sir!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, thousands of feet in the air, the God Phoenix was under attack. "Eagle we can take another hit like that!" Said the pilot, he was a big guy and looked like he could be a wrestling champion. He was dressed in a dark body suit with a green helmet shaped like an owl's head, a green scalloped cape, gloves and boots.

"I know," said Eagle. He was in an all white bodysuit, a helmet shaped like an eagle's head, blue gloves and boots and a white scalloped cape with a red inner lining. They were under attack by some kind of monster. "I just called for back up. It should be coming."

"I can't believe that we need back up." Said a man in a crimson bodysuit, dark blue gloves and boots, a helmet shaped like a condor with a blue cape with a white liner.

"Condor, they are sending Falcon." Said Eagle, the only female on the team, dressed in a pink mini dress white gloves, boots and cape with a pink lining, with a helmet in the shape of a swan's head.

"He's coming?" She said with a blush, her brother who was dressed in a beige bodysuit with red gloves and boots with a dark blue cape and a helmet in the shape of a sparrow's head.

"So your boyfriend's coming to save us?" He teased.

"Oh shut it, Sparrow!" She said, just then he came up to them.

[Silver Wing to God Phoenix come in.]

"This is God Phoenix Silver Wing, glad you showed up." Said Eagle.

[I can see why, hold on.] Silver Wing had aimed and targeted the attackers. [Goodbye losers!] he fired and the Falcon missiles hit with deadly precision. The attackers went down, [is everyone alright?]

"We're fine Falcon." Said Swan.

[That's good, well I'm heading for headquarters you are free to follow.] So they headed for headquarters and landed Silver Wing. They got out of their vehicles and Shinji took off his helmet. The commander showed up, she was Shinto's mother Yuri

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Well?" She asked, Shinji sighed.

"You were right," he said. "They are here," Yuri was pissed offed.

"He does have it." She said.

"Lilith?"

"I think so, anyway thank you Shinji." She kissed him on the forehead. "Get some rest," just then he was tackled to the floor by Swan.

"OOF!" He said as they slid down the hall.

"FALCON-KUN!" Said Swan and she tackled him. Eagle palmed his face, Condor got mad, Sparrow and Owl just laughed.

"Its good to see you too Swan-ch mph!" Said Shinji as she kissed him.

"Alright, Jun get up off of Shinji." Said Yuri, so she got up off of Shinji. They got up and walked back over to Yuri She hugged him tightly, after she took off her helmet. "So, Anderson had sent you kids to me huh?"

"Yes ma'am." Said Eagle.

"Alright, follow us, we'll you to your rooms." So they do.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile in NERV Headquarters, the guards came back and reported in.

"We lost him sir."

"Danit," Gendo said. "We need him back now! Captain Katsuragi, you are to search for him."

"Yes sir," she said and she took off to look for Shinji.

Continued.


End file.
